


Karaoke

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Nora invites Mari (MC) to karaoke night at her favorite bar. Justin is also in attendance.This takes place early in Save the Date.
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/Mari Bishop, Justin Mercado/original character
Kudos: 1





	Karaoke

“Oh! Mari, you have to come with us!” Nora suggested excitedly grabbing Mari’s hand.

“Go where?” Mari questioned.

“My favorite bar is hosting Broadway Karaoke tonight!” Nora explained. “Monica and I would love for you to join us. You can get to know us better!”

_Karaoke isn’t really my thing, but Nora and Monica are my first real clients. Ugh. Fine._

“Sure?” Mari agreed apprehensively. “Just text me when and where.”

***

“Yay! You made it!” Nora cheered meeting Mari when she saw her enter the bar. “We’re over there.”

Mari’s eyes followed where Nora had pointed. 

_As if Broadway Karaoke wasn’t going to be bad enough….. Justin._

“I didn’t know Justin was coming,” Mari expressed. “Maybe it’d be better if I catch up with you two next time…”

“We’re all adults here,” Nora decided. “I’m sure we can handle a night out without drama.”

_That doesn’t sound right. Have you met your brother? I know he adores you, but you’re the exception._

“If you’re sure,” Mari signed reluctantly. Her eyes were fixed on Justin who hadn’t seen her yet. 

_The way he’s talking with Monica… and laughing? Who knew he could laugh? He almost seems like a person. I mean that night at Ali’s wedding…. He was different...Maybe this won’t be so bad..._

Mari ordered a drink and went to meet her new friends at their table. As soon as she sat down, Mari watched the smile fade from Justin’s face as his eyes narrowed on her, his lips twisting in the corner. 

_And, here we go._

“To what do we owe your presence,” Justin grumbled. 

_Why did I even think this would be different? Mr. Personality as always. What nice manners._

“Nora invited me,” Mari stated, settling uncomfortably beside him. 

Justin took a sip of his whiskey and turned his focus away from Mari.

_I guess pretending I don’t exist is better than deriding me publically._

Justin remained mostly quiet, brooding over his whiskey, glancing over to Mari in disdain every so often as the three women chatted.

“We’re up next!” Nora pulled at Monica.

“I’m not sure who ‘we’ is but it’s not me,” Monica complained. “You know I love you, but I’ll pass on publically humiliating myself in front of a bunch of semi-drunk theatre patrons.”

“But,” Nora pouted. Monica held her position. Nora turned to Mari, her eyes big. “Mari…”

“No!” Mari quickly replied. 

“Please. I am the bride after all. You can’t say no!” Nora argued.

“You’re wedding is still months away. Plus, I’m not much of a singer,” Mari shook her head.

“It’s karaoke, you don’t have to be good!” Nora added.

“Easy for you to say, you actually perform on Broadway!” Mari retorted. “What about Justin?”

“No,” Justin stated, turning his attention away from the conversation.

“PLEASEEEE,” Nora continued. “I had selected ‘Take me or Leave me’ but we can do ‘For Good’? I know you know Wicked. You can be Glinda.” 

_The client is always right, right? Even off hours? What am I getting myself into?_

“Fine,” Mari breathed. “Next round is on you!”

“YAY!!!” Nora practically dragged Mari by the arm up to the stage.

Nora belted out Elphaba’s part, not missing a single note or beat. Mari focused her attention on the screen just trying to get the words right. She did enjoy Wicked, but it wasn’t like she had the soundtrack on her phone. 

At the end of the song, Nora pulled Mari into a bear hug. “Thank you so much. You were wonderful!”

“I’m not sure that’s true, but I survived,” Mari laughed. 

“I’ll go get another round,” Nora offered. Monica followed to help her.

Mari returned to the table, sitting next to Justin. 

“Thank you,” Justin offered quietly, not really looking directly at her.

_What did he just say? Is he being sarcastic? What is happening?_

Mari looked at him curiously.

“For appeasing Nora,” Justin added. “I know it meant a lot to her. I appreciate that.”

Mari took a moment not sure how to process that. “If I didn’t know any better, that almost sounded like a compliment, Mr. Mercado.” 

The corner of Justin’s mouth turned upward for the first time since she had sat down at their table. “I wouldn’t get used to it, but I guess you never know.”

For a moment, their eyes met, for perhaps a second too long, before they both turned away, returning to sitting in silence, waiting for Nora and Monica’s return. A smile lingering lightly on both their faces.


End file.
